Kaze/Quotes
Ally Kaze Conquest Chapter 12 Vs Saizo * Saizo: Kaze... I never thought I'd live to see my own brother betray us. As your twin, and a proud ninja serving the great kingdom of Hoshido... I want you to know that I am truly ashamed of you and your actions. * 'Kaze: '''Saizo, we have been close since the moment we were born. I never wished to disappoint you, but I stand by my decision. Say what you will---I have no regrets. I proudly side with Corrin. * '''Saizo: '''You are a fool, Brother. I will show you the error of your ways! Enemy Kaze Chapter 2 Defeated Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Corrin *'Kaze: 'So we meet again, Lord/Lady Corrin. After our last encounter, I did not think we would battle again. But as an enemy of Hoshido, it is my duty to take you down. I respect you too much to hold back. I shall do all I can to vanquish you. *'Corrin: 'I understand, and I shall do the same. Let's do this! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel like I can be of greater service to someone during our next battle." (surge) * "Anything can happen in battle. Always keep a secret weapon handy." (weapon exp) * "Did someone drop this? I'll hold on to it for now." (found item) * "There are so many accessories to choose from...Which one has your eye? (accessory gift) ** "I am honored by your thoughtful gift. Thank you, Lord/Lady ''Corrin." (accessory gift given) ** "Thank you, Corrin. I promise to take excellent care of it, on my honor. (accessory gift given) ** "This is unusual, to be sure... In any case, thanks for the thought, Lord/Lady Corrin." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** Thank you, Lord/Lady Corrin. I'm honored that you remembered today is my birthday. (accessory gift given, birthday) ** Thank you, sweet Corrin. Just being with you is the best present of all. (accessory gift given, birthday, married) ** "I'll have to worry about it later. Today I need to focus on my training." (accessory gift not given) * "Hello Lord/Lady Corrin. It pleases me to see you in such good spirits today." (idle) * "What would you do if strange women kept staring at you? I'm asking for...a friend." (idle) * "Make sure to take a break when you're at a good stopping point. Good work, though!" (idle) * "I'll defend you with my life, Lord/Lady Corrin. No matter the risk." (idle) * "As always, I am happy to be of service to you, Lord/Lady Corrin." (idle) * "Lady/Lord Corrin, if you're not busy, would you like to train a bit with me?" (idle) * "Corrin, I've got some free time—would you like to take a walk in the forest?" (idle, married) * "Hello, Corrin. You seem happy today. Your smile is truly something to behold..." (idle, married) * "I'll protect your life with my own, Corrin, no matter what we face." (idle, married) * "Thank you so much... It makes me happy to be at your side." (idle, married) * "Just let me know if you get lost while you're looking around." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I'm unoccupied... What do you do when you're in a similar predicament?" (free time) * "Perhaps we could team up for the next battle. I wish to fight at your side." (team-up) Replying - Normal * "As you wish. My strength is yours." (team-up) * "Hmm... I rarely indulge in recreation, but I do enjoy organizing my weapons." (free time) Asking- Married * "I ask only one thing... Please, my love, never go where I cannot follow." (concern) * "I love you, and only you. I'm a stronger and better man with you by my side." (love) Replying - Married * "As you wish, my love. But know that even if I ever fall in battle, I'll always be with you." (concern) * "...Thank you. I feel the same way. I'm not used to saying it, but know that I love you." (love) Asking - Child * "I never realized how peaceful it could be to just spend time with my child." (spending time) Replying - Child * "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I'm sorry for making you feel lonely before." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship *"Would you mind if I hide out here awhile, milord/milady? I'm being followed." (Invite) *"You are so talented on the piano, milord/milady. Will you play me something?" (Invite) *"It would be my privilege to assist you, milord/milady." (Invite) *"Please. Don't mind me. I'll just cozy up in this chair over here..." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers *"Hello, dear. What can I do to help you relax? Your wish is my command."(Entrance) *"Time with you is so fleeting. I wish we could spend a little more time together." (Entrance) *"Oh, you're home! I was getting a little lonely without you." (Entrance) *"Huh? Corrin—I'm so embarrassed! I didn't mean to fall asleep like that." (Awakening, Good) *"Wha?! There’s no need to hit me. I’ll get up immediately. I’m at your service!" (Awakening, Bad) *"...And now you go through the trouble to cool me off? How did I get so lucky?" (Cool Down, Good) *"You're home! On my way here, I saw these flowers and thought of you." (Flowers) Bonding Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Hot Springs Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Gathering Spots Einherjar Shop Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Corrin! I hope that today is a wonderful one for you." * "Happy birthday, my lovely Corrin. Let's celebrate this day together." (married) * "Happy birthday. Do enjoy yourself." Level Up *"I'm so close. I must work even harder!" (6+ stats up) * "I must use this power to protect everyone." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I need all the strength I can get." (2-3 stats up) * "It's still not enough. I must train harder... (0-1 stat up) * "My training has finally paid off." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "This is new… Time to push my limits." Confession Help Description ''A serious and disciplined ninja from Hoshido. Has a twin brother, Saizo. '' Roster ''A Hoshidan ninja. Unlike his twin brother, Saizo, he has a polite and calm demeanor. He is loyal to his chosen liege, willing to give up his very life. Best-liked member of the army. Born on 10/2. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Dual Support * "Leave it to me." * "Remain calm." * "Quickly now!" * "No hesitation." * "Show me what you've got." * "I am at your service." * "Let's go." Attack Stance * "If I may." * "I'm here for you." * "I won't allow it!" * "Watch out!" Guard Stance * "Unacceptable." * "I'm glad you're safe." * "Don't scare me like that!" Critical/Skill * "I'll make this quick!" * "The pain will pass!" * "It ends here!" * "You leave me no choice!" Defeated Enemy * "Your battle has ended!" * "That was a good fight." * "Fare thee well." * "It had to be done." * "We have won." * *laughs* Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "Thank you." * "You're quite skilled." * "I'm impressed." Defeated by Player/Enemy * "I have....failed you..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes